fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Rollercaster na wesoło !!
Chris ; Uczestnicy zmierzyli sie w konkursie pieczenia i niezbyt im to wyszło. Kamulce , Zyganie a potem latające ciastka po całej kuchni ! I gwen , która uprzykszyła sobie reputację zostałą zmuszona do odejścia. Zostało tylko dwóch chłopaków i znacznei więcej dziewczyn. jak oni , a raczej one sobie poradzą ? Oglądajcie ! Intro ' Muzyka : Total Drama Opening ''Z rury wychodzi kamera płosząc kilka karaluchów , z sedesu wychodzi kamera i kolejna kamera wychodzi z śmieci płosząc szczury . Kamera wlatuje przez drzwi do centrum , a przed Centrum Chris z batem bije Chefa i Rona , którzy go ciągną po śniegu. Przy fontannie stoją Caitlin , Wyatt , Jen , Jonesy , Nikki i Jude i się śmieją . Kamera przechodzi do Khaki bazar , gdzie Kirsten , Kristen i Lindsay wychodzą z przebieralni w dziwnych strojach . Na krzesłach siedzi Justin i Brigette i pokazują oceny za ich występ. Kamera przechodzi dalej , gdzie Darth walczy z Blakiem na miecze świetlne ,ale nagle wskakuje Tyler i ich wystrasza. Z boku siedzi Bobbie i śmieje się z tego. Kamera przechodzi do sklepu w różowym i zwiewnym , gdzie Sierra stoi w sukni ślubnej przed Alejandro ze związanym Codim w rękach . Kamera leci dalej do klepu sportowego , gdzie Tricia i Heather rzucają w siebie piłkami , ale nagle zjawia się Bobbbie i wyrzuca je obie na korytarz. Próbują się dobić do drzwi. Na korytarzu , stoi Cortney , która rzekomo chce podać rękę Gwen , ale wyciera w jej twarz mop . Nagle pojawia się trent i wyrywa jej mop po czym ją goni . Gwen kiwa głową niczym zauroczona. W kawiarni pojawia się Alexis , która pije kawę z Izzy , Noahem i Camilie , Nagle wszystkie trzy dziczeją . Pojawia się kula dyskotekowa i zaczynają tańczyć na stole . Noah robi wielkie oczy z zachwytu i całuje Camilie. Kamera przechodzi do Studia gdzie na kanapie siedzi Josh z Blainely . Nagle spada ekran , Josh patrzy się z pogardą na nią . kamera się oddala . Widać wszystkich zawodników na ławach i pojawia się napis Centrum Totalnej Porażki. Apartament Jen siedzi sobie przed lustrem i czesze swoje włosy , A Caitlin maluje swoje paznokcie. '''Jen : Tęskniłam za tym pomieszczeniem , tutaj nie wali szczurami i tą Blainely ! Caitlin : Wiesz jen wydaje mi się ,że nieco przesadzasz . Jen : 'Ona przesadziła zadzierając ze mną . '''Caitlin : '''Pewnie , ale jednak mimo wszystko , postaraj się nie oszaleć i jej nie zabić. '''Jen : J'a , nigdy o tym nie myślałam . Dzięki , wiesz co powiedzieć . '''Jen ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''To jest pierwsze zwycięstwo z wielu ! I Będzie ich znacznie więcej ! A żadna wielka diva mi tego nie popsuje. To i tak cud ,że ona tutaj się jeszcze znajduje. '''Caitlin ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Co do jen to liczę na nią. I się cieszę , ze Gwen nie ma. Trochę przesadzała z ta swoją małą zazdrością , no ale idzie wszystko po mojej myśli. '''Caitlin : Dobrze ,że mamy siebie .. Nagle w ścianach pojawiają się dziwne otwory .. Jen : 'Czy to coś tutaj było .. ''Nagle z tych dziur wydobywa się gaz .. '''Jen : '''Nie , jestem taka zmęczona … '''Caitlin : To usypia .. Obie padają śpiące na podłogę . Nagle wchodzi Ron w masce i wynosi ciała dziewczyn . Ron ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Ha , wracają wspomnienia z dawnych lat , az łezka się w oku kręci , jak wiem ,że szwabów się rozwalało. To były czasy . Pokój przegranych '''Blainely : '''Aghh , nie musze coś wymyślić , dziewczyny , mam dla was cel wyeliminowanie Jen . '''Lindsay : '''Ale ona jest w porządku . '''Kristen : '''To z tobą jest coś nie tak . '''Lindsay : '''Ty za bardzo chcesz radzić !! '''Kristen : Właśnie !! Obie odgarniają włosy i i da sobie do łazienki. Blainely : Bezczelne dwie .. i chyba rządzić ! Tricia : Pss , Blainely , podejdź na chwilę . Blainely : '''A ty czego ?? '''Tricia : Mam dla ciebie układ .. Blainely : '''Jestem zainteresowana , nie powiem nie . '''Tricia : '''Pomogę ci pozbyć się Jen ,jeśli i ty się odwdzięczysz . '''Blainely : '''Mów .. '''Tricia : Justin zaraz zbajeruje dziewczyny , i liczę ,że też na nią zagłosujesz . Blainely ; '''Nie musisz mnie przekonywać dalej . Ale zaraz , co takiego będziesz chciała ? '''Tricia : '''Nic dużego , pomożesz m i się pozbyć Caitlin . '''Blainely : Ta , nie ma sprawy , jeśli tylko ta chłopczyca odpadnie to zgoda. Blainely ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Ją chyba postradało . Ja w sojuszu z nią . Nie ma mowy ,ale dopóki mi się to opłaca to czemu nie ? Tricia ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : 'Strategia sprawdzi się idealnie , jeśli lalunie przekonają się do Justina , wszystko będzie w porządku . Liczę , że Blainely sama się wkopie .I będą miała jak pomanipulować Caitlin . Wszystko idzie po mojej myśli . I na nią zwalę. ''Nagle obie otrzymują dwoma usypiającymi strzałkami i padają na ziemię . Łazienka 'Lindsay ; '''U , to naprawdę ci pasuje .. '''Kristen : '''Wiem ''Obie się śmieją i przeglądają w lustrze , gdy naglw wchodzi model .. '''Justin : '''Witaj Kristen .. '''Kristen ; Czekaj .. Odstawia swoje kosmetyki .. Kristen : 'No witaj Justin co tam u ciebie .. '''Justin : '''A wiesz właśnie mam coś do zrobienia .. ''Wyciąga butelkę z woda oblewa włosy i macha nimi i pojawia się jego muzyczka w tle .. 'Justin : '''Może razem coś nie porobimy .. ''Nagle wychodzi Trent .. '''Trent : '''Kolejna para sezonu .. '''Lindsay : '''Nie .. '''Kristen ; Oj na chwil.. Nim skończyła dokończyć , została trafiona strzałką .. 'Trent : '''Zabiją nas ! ''Ucieka na korytarz '' '''Lindsay : '''Nie ! ja nie chcę ochroń mnie .. '''Justin ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Padła w moje ramiona , widać wracam do gry . ''Nagle Justin oszołomiony pada na ziemię wraz z Lindsay .. 'Chef : '''Haha , mamy wszystkich .. '''Ron : '''Możemy ich zabierać .. '''Chef ; '''tylko po gitarzystę jeszcze pójdę .. ''Chef wchodzi do łazienki i wynosi Trenta Rollercaster Kristen : O jej , gdzie my .. Nagle posiniała . piskliwym głosikiem chciała obudzić Lindsay .. Kristen :Lindsay , Lindsay .. proszę obudź się .. Jen : ! rany , głowa mnie .. AAA !! Tricia : Nie drzyjcie się , co my tutaj robimy !!! Na dole stoi Chris z megafonem . Chris : To wasze pierwsze zadanie . Haha , zobaczymy kto z was nie wypadnie z tego wagonika . Justin : Ał .. boli mnie wszytko .. Caitlin : Co my robimy , ja chcę zejść ! Jen ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Nie mam nic przeciw takiej zabawie , ale zabawę nam funduje psychopata , więc jak się tutaj nie bać .. Blainely ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : On jest bezczelny , mnie tak uśpić. Oj Mclean , zemszczę się na tobie ! Jeszcze będę miała własne show i ja będę pastwicielką ! Jen : Spokojnie , chyba jest z tej sytuacji wyjście .. Trent : Nie ma mowy .. Wszyscy się szarpią po czym wagonik spada i odruchowo wszyscy chwytają się za krawędzie i co tam jeszcze mogą. Zaczynają się wszyscy rzucać po czym wagonik spada i zaczyna zjeżdżać na dół . Trent ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Wiem , trochę spanikowałem .. Ale ludzie , kto by nie panikował .. Jen ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Co Caitlin w nim widzi , on jest tylko przeszkodą. Jeny może naprawdę zbyt mocno się angażuję w show .. Caitlin : To za szybko jedzie .. Tricia : Co ty nie powiesz .. Wszyscy tracą siłę , ponieważ kolejka coraz gwałtowniej przyśpiesza .. Lindsay : nie dam rady .. Nie ! Nagle za jej rękę łapie Justin .. Justin ; Nie utrzymam .. Lindsay ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : To było takie odważne , ja nie mogę .. Kristen ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Halo , ona chyba podbiera mi chłopaka … Jen : To coraz .. Nagle dziwny znak przytrzaskuje Jen , która spada .. Caitlin : Jen , nie utrzymam się .. Trent : Za dużo … Trent nie mając już siły puszcza i wypada z kolejki .. Tricia : Caitlin , trzymaj się mnie .. Caitlin : Nie ma mowy .. Tricia : Odłóż nasze relacje na bok .. Tricia ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : To się nazywa wyczucie sytuacji . Niepewnie chwyta ją za rękę i obie się do siebie uśmiechają. Nagle wypada Kristen i Lindsay z wagonika .. Justin : No trudno .. hej to pędzi coraz szybciej ! Tricia : nie utrzymam się już .. AA ! Wypada i nagle pociąga za sobą Justina , nagle kolejka spowalnia , po czym Caitlin wchodzi do niej . Caitlin ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : To było najgorsze przeżycie w całym moim życiu . Nagle podchodzi Chris , po czym Caitlin spada na stojącego obok Chefa .. Caitlin : Nie czuję się .. dobrze .. Wymiotuje na niego .. Chef : Ohyda. Chris : Więc mamy pierwszą zwyciężczynię . Caitlin gratuluję . Jen : Hura .. Ał.. Wszyscy wstają i jęczą , każdy ledwo co się rusza i mają zawroty głowy .. Chris : Coś was pokiereszowało . Ale mam dla was kolejną niespodziankę . Idziemy .. Trent ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : To na pewno jest zakazane .. Rany jak mi się kręci .. Tricia ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Może zapunktowałam u Caitlin i chyba coś czuję ,że jen odpadnie dzisiaj ! Jen ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Gdyby nie ta blondyna to bym wygrała. Nie ma mowy o następnej porażce ! Składowisko Chris : To zadanie będzie łatwiejsze. Musicie złożyć wagonik , który będzie się poruszał. Caitlin dla ułatwienia dostajesz te plany , jak złożyć wagonik . Caitlin : O , przydadzą się , coś czuję ,że trent spędzi ze mną noc w apartamencie . Spogląda na niego Kristen : O jakie romantyczne .. Justin : Wiem o tym , czyż miłość nie jest piękna .. Kristen ; Wiem o czy mówisz . Blainely ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Sojusz z nimi to dobra wiadomość., Wykorzystam ich jak tylko mogę . Haha ! Chris : No zabierajcie się do roboty ! Wszyscy ruszają szukać części Tricia : jak ja mam to złożyć , jak nie znam się na tym !? Trent : Wszyscy nie wiedzą jak .. Blainely : Mam pomysł , może razem zrobimy to ? Tricia / Tricia : W sumie .. Trent : To tak można ? Caitlin chce podnieść ściankę do swojego wagonika , ale nie może . Podchodzi do niej trent i jej pomaga .. Caitlin : Dziękuję Jen ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Chyba Caitlin naprawdę coś do niego czuje. I się dziwię ,że z nim nie zerwała . Jen : To jest leciutkie .. Jen nosi ściany z metalu , jakby to były piórka.. Blainely : A ty co tak stoisz ? Justin : Ej , jeszcze sobie nadwyrężę nadgarstek i co wtedy ? Blainely : I ja mam kręćka na punkcie wyglądu . Justin : ja jestem piękny w porównaniu do ciebie ! Blainely ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Niby kolega z sojuszu , a tak się odzywa , no nie ma mowy ,że jeszcze on mnie poniży ! Z góry wszystko obserwuje Chris Chris : Eh , nuda , może jakoś rozkręcimy to wyzwanie .. Chefie podaj mi to ! Chef : Jasne , ubawią się . Rzuca w ich stronę jakieś dziwne rzeczy , po czym Lindsay z Kristen podchodzą i zbierają to .. Lindsay : Uu , co to jest ? Kristen : Nie wiem , ale damy to przyjaciołom . Chris : One są aż tak głupie ,żeby zbierać te mini bomby . Haha ! Hahaha ! Nagle trent wyciąga młotek i zaczyna walić w blachę i próbuje przybić kółka .. Jen : Dawaj mi to nie umiesz się tym posługiwać .. Trent : Sory ,ale ja poprzybijam je . Jen : Frajer .. Trent : Co niby ? Jen : Nie umiesz nawet nic z tym porządnie zrobić .. Trent : Zachowujesz się trochę jak Heather .. Jen : nie porównuj jej do mnie ! Trent ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Ale tak się zachowuje , więc nic w tym dziwnego . Lindsay i Kristen znajdują w stercie gratów dwa małe wózeczki . Kristen ; o małe wagoniki , może tym ozdobimy co ? Lindsay ; Ok ! Tricia ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Kto im dał bomb! One sś na tyle głupie ,że same się rozsadzą . To moja okazja ,żeby zdobyć ich zaufanie ! Tricia podchodzi do nich i pyta się o te bomby .. Tricia : Hej , musze wam coś powiedzieć . To nie są ozdoby , ale wiem komu je dać ! Kristen : Naprawdę ? Skąd mam ci wierzyć ? Tricia : Pokaże wam .. Bierze mini bomby od dziewczyn i podrzuca je do wózka Jen i Caitlin .. Tricia ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Haha , ciekawe jak na to zareagują .. Trent : Uff , udało mi się coś złożyć .. Nagle rozpada się .. Trent : Nie da się tego złożyć ! Lindsay : Nie załamuj się , zrób to co my ! Kristen : Nom . Wygoda i wygląd przede wszystkim . Kristen ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : To było aż za proste zadanie . A te ładne ozdoby migająca czerwono . takie śliczne są te ozdóbki . Jen : Udało się wózek jest gotowy ! Caitlin : Mój tez i wspaniale nam to wyszło ! Tulą się do siebie. Justin : Wiesz one na serio mają szansę wygrać ! Blainely : Wiem , a Tricia spokojnie na to patrzy .. Tricia : Co o mnie plotkujecie , jak co nasz wagonik gotowy jest ! Justin : Ty na serio ?? Podchodzi i wyciąga super żelazny wagonik , prawie idealny .. Tricia : No ! Blainely ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Postarała się . Chris : Koniec czasu i teraz zaprezentujecie wasze stwory .. Prezentacja wózków Chris : Jen pokazuj . Caitlin : może ja powiem . To jest nasz pomysł z jen ! Chris : Nudny , szarawy , popchnę go i zobaczymy co z tego wyniknie. Wsiadajcie ! Jen i Caitlin wskakują i odpalają , ale moment później wybucha , Chris zakłada okulary i się uśmiecha .. Chris ; Ja to mam cela w rzucaniu . Haha , ok Lindsay , Kristen , co tam macie ? Kristen :Przedstawiam nasze odblaskowe ! Lindsay ;Wagoniki ! Wagoniki wybuchają po czym Kristen i Lindsay zostają okryte popiołem , a Kristen od kaszluje dymem i pada na ziemię.. Chris : Czy coś tutaj nie wybuchnie ?trent , co masz ? Trent : mam ten wagonik , ale nie ma kół niestety .. Chris ; Wagonik bez kół , daleko tym nie zajedziesz . Justin ? Justin : Noo , ee ja nic nie mam .. Tricia : Ale ja za to mam ! proszę , oto mój wagonik , wykonany z pomocą Blainely ! Chris : nie chce mi się w to wierzyć .. Podchodzi i popycha wagonik , ale zjeżdża w dół i wbija się w ścianę sklepu .. Chris : Ale ma szybkość , chyba czas wymienić nasz stary wagonik od eliminacji na wasz model ! Blainely : Wygrałyśmy ! Chris : Zgadza się .. Nagle podchodzi Lindsay .. Lindsay : Proszę o apteczkę .. Po czym pada na ziemię .. Chris ; jasne proszę .. Rzuca dla niej apteczkę , ale trafia ją w głowę .. Lindsay : Ał.. Eliminacje Chris : Co za bombowe przedstawienie ! Haha , ale do rzeczy , czas wyeliminować kogoś. Dolarówki dzisiaj są dla ! Trici oraz Blainely Blainely :W końcu udało nam się . Tricia : A jak ! Chris : kolejne są dla Lindsay , Kristen , Justina i Trenta .. Caitlin : O nie ! Jen : Niemożliwe .. Chris możliwe , jen obrażałaś ludzi i masz sporo wrogów , a ciebie Caitlin Tricia wystawiła do wiatru . A ostatnią dolarówkę tego wieczoru dostaje ! … … … … Jen ! Caitlin : Nie , Przepraszam cię Jen ! Chciałam z tobą zajść dalej ! Jen : Też mi jest przykro ! Wy obie za tym stoicie ! Trent : Nie , przepraszam .. Jen ; Ty zdradziłeś ją .. Trent : Żartujesz ! Nigdy , ale ty to co innego .. Jen : O , więc jednak .. Chris : Halo , Caitlin wsiadaj .. Trent podbiega do niej i się całują po czym Ron bierze ja i wystrzeliwuje z Centrum . Chris : Kto będzie następny i czy Trent przeżyje atak Jen ? Jen wymachuje prętem od kolejki .. Jen : Wracaj mi tutaj ? Chris : Nie ma szans z nią . Widzimy się w następnym odcinku Centrum Totalnej Porażki ! Kategoria:Odcinki Centrum Totalnej Porażki